


Summer Days Fading Away

by jakeyd420



Category: Be More Chill, bmc - Fandom
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Other, Please Kill Me, i guess, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeyd420/pseuds/jakeyd420
Summary: The world has always been divided this way. Monsters were the upper class, magical beans were the middle, and humans were the bottom. Those classes and social norms caused the world to be a terrible place.Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell has been best friends since forever. He only problem was that Michael’s family had always been monsters, Jeremy’s family had always been humans.Since Michael hadn’t been allowed to go to school since elementary school he only really got to hang out with his best friend and long time crush, Jeremy heere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I’ve posted here and it’s a step up from wattpad. I had a hamilton fanfic blow up there and decided to try something new!

chapter one

 

 

It was the first day of kindergarten. Jeremy walked in holding his dads hand tightly and standing close to him. He had been to programs like this before since his dad had to work, but he still hated having to leave his dad. It was like torture for the poor five year old until he got used to it by the end of the month. 

 

He walked into the classroom, noticing kids who looked just like him. Around highschool they would all start to change, but he didn’t know that. Jeremy looked around at the parents that all looked different some looked like him, others had ears, tails, or some other weird feature. Plus most of the parents were glaring at his dad and there was usually two parents.

 

Mr. Heere looked down at his son and went to his knees. This was very much a routine at this point. He smiled at Jeremy who looked more nervous than usual. 

 

“Daddy?” Jeremy asked, looking around. He was shaking and tears were beginning to form. 

 

Mr. Heere hugged Jeremy. “You’ll be okay. It’s only a few hours and I made sure to put goldfish in your lunch. You’ll do okay here. Make a few friends so you can talk to someone about sharks.” Jeremy nodded as he hugged his dad back. 

 

“John,” a deep voice behind him said. Mr. heere let go and stood up. “Elliot. Let me say goodbye to my son,” he said. He sounded pissed. The man, Elliot, nodded. 

 

John looked down at Jeremy. “Bye buddy. I’ll get you after school and we can get some icecream.” Jeremy nodded, then he walked into the classroom. Jeremy was confused on who that man was and why did he want his dad? Jeremy, being five, shrugged it off as the teacher told him where to sit. 

 

Jeremy noticed the picture on the table next to him and the crayons. He looked over at the boy who sat next to him. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the boy. Jeremy then began to notice what he was coloring. Jeremy was too nervous to talk to him, he grabbed a crayon and began coloring the picture of a cat in front of him. He was doing his best to stay in the lines and not scribble all over the place. 

 

After a few minutes there was a voice. “You’re really good at coloring.” 

 

Jeremy slowly looked over at the boy as he stopped coloring. “Thank you,” he mumbled. The boy was staring at the somewhat colored picture. The boy moved his eyes to Jeremy. “I’m Michael, Michael Mell! What’s your name?” Jeremy stared at him. “My name is Jewemy.” 

 

Michael smiled widely, then Jeremy began smiling. Something clicked between the both of them. “Do you want to color with me?” Jeremy nodded, then the teacher began talking. 

 

* * *

 

It was now the end of the day, Jeremy grabbed his stuff while listening to Michael talk about his favorite Pokémon. He liked Pokémon too and was going to bring his Nintendo ds to school tomorrow so he could play with Michael at recess. They pinky promised that they would. 

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Michael asked, helping Jeremy with his backpack. Jeremy slowly nodded as Michael helped him put his backpack on. Michael took Jeremy’s hand. They walked back to where there parents had dropped them off, following the rest of their class. 

 

Michaels parents were two bakunawa decendents. They were wealthy and his mother stood there in a nice dress. She had some interesting ears that were kind of webbed, horns, wings, a tail, and animal like arms and hands. It was typical to see people like her around. She looked shocked when she saw Michael with Jeremy. She calmed down a bit and smiled at the two. “We need to go, Michael.” Michael frowned at her. “I need to say bye to Jeremy first.” She nodded, “Hurry up.” 

 

John walked over, standing next to the woman who looked like the kid next to Jeremy, just less human. The woman noticed John. “I’m Amelia, I’m Michael’s mom.” John nodded. “I’m John, I Jeremy’s dad.” 

 

Michael hugged Jeremy and kissed his cheek. “Bye, bye! I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” He walked off with his mom. 

 

Jeremy stood there a smiling mess, he looked at his dad. “Can we go get ice cweam?” John nodded and picked Jeremy up. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy sat in the ice cream parlor with his dad. All he had talked about was Michael and kept going on about him. 

 

John randomly interrupted Jeremy. “You should ask if he wants to have a sleep over this weekend. You two could hang out outside of school.” 

 

Jeremy nodded as he licked his ice cream. “I will.” 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night of the sleep over and Michael’s mom wanted to get to know John. He seemed nice over the phone so he wondered how he would be in person. When two talked in person it was when they got to know the others class. 

 

John drove Jeremy to the address. He realized what was ahead of him and he didn’t seem to happy. He parked and looked at Jeremy who was excited. He got out, then helped Jeremy out. They walked to the door and John rang the doorbell. Amanda, Michael’s mom, answered the door. “John! Jeremy! Come in.” She smiled and ushered them in. John looked around nervously. Amanda turned to Jeremy. “Michael is upstairs in his room.” 

 

Jeremy nodded and headed upstairs. He wasn’t sure which of the thousand rooms were Michael’s. “Michael?” He asked out. A door opened and Michael walked out. “Jeremy!” He smiled, walking over to him. He grabbed Jeremy’s hand and pulled him into his room. 

 

They spent the night talking, playing video games, and being kids. They were happy as they got ready for bed. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy in the bed as they talked. They fell asleep like that. They weren’t aware of what had happened with John and Amanda. They wouldn’t understand the weird glares Amanda gave John when they hung out. They didn’t understand why Michael couldn’t hang out at Jeremy’s. They had yet to know what would happen to Michael in the future. They didn’t know about their unforeseen future.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

 

Six years of friendship. It was now the middle of fifth grade! Which meant next year Jeremy would be going to a different school and Michael would be taking school from home. Jeremy didn’t know why, but he hope it would be fine. 

 

Today was michaels birthday and from what Jeremy knew Michael didn’t have birthday parties. They had sleep overs and the Friday of that week and Michael’s actually birthday was that Friday. 

 

Jeremy had a present for Michael. He sat in the back of his dads car with his backpack and the present. He was talking to his dad about how much fun he was going to have with Michael that night. 

 

When jeremy got into the class he sat at his seat next to Michael, but Michael wasn’t there. Usually Michael was there before Jeremy. Plus Michael  _never_ missed school. He sat there a bit awkwardly as class began. 

 

Michael ended up not being there at all. Jeremy was alone, he didn’t have a partner. He sat on the swings alone at recess. But when the end of the day game and they were dismissed, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get home. He was too scared to tell anyone. So he took his stuff and the present and began trying to walk home. 

 

John looked at the time as he worked on his laptop. When big clients came in he wasn’t allowed to work at the office. He realized that he needed to check up with the Mells so he called them. Amelia picked up, “Hello?” John smiled and sat back. “Hey, is Jeremy there?” That’s when the parent alarm went off. “Michael has been sick so he didn’t go to school today. Jeremy isn’t here.” She hung up. 

 

John stopped smiling and got up. “Fuck.” He ran out to his car and called the police who only told him to find his son himself. He drove around quickly until he found his son. 

 

Jeremy was sitting against a tree crying. He had tried to get people to help him, but they sort of just kept walking. Jeremy had the present and his backpack next to him. John was shocked yet relieved to findnjeremy. He ran over to him and picked him up. “Jeremy, never scare me like that again.” He held him close, then left. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremy heere and Michael Mell learned that through the years they could only hang out during the summer. They spent many days and nights outdoors in the summer. They had both gotten a job as lifeguards when they turned fifteen and ended up making some friends.

 

It started with Jake Dillinger. Jake Dillinger worked with Michael by the water. Jake’s parents owned the pool and millions all over the world. Michael learned that Jake also had a love for the sea and that Jake was a merman. He started hanging out with him and Jeremy during breaks or when there was no one there and they stayed st Jeremy’s post, the snack bar. 

 

Then Jake started talking to these girls. Jenna, Christine, Brooke, and Chloe. Christine and Jenna were supposed to get some crazy magic powers. Chloe was a vampire and Brooke could disappear. They started talking to Jake, then Jeremy, then Michael, and then there was a group chat. 

 

They also ended up adding the boy who works at the front desk, Rich. Rich was a werewolf and often went to Michael to talk about their crushes. It made Jeremy and Jake a bit jealous when Michael and Rich always hung out because Jake quickly became best friends with rich. It was like they were cheating on them without dating. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sixteen was the age people began changing into their forms or getting powers. The first one out of the group was Brooke and it had happened during the school year. 

 

It was the first day of summer and no one had been at the pool. Rich, Jake, Michael, and Jeremy were hanging out at the snack bar. They were all talking about their forms while Jeremy tried to figure out what has changed with Michael. 

 

“Rich you have it easy! You just get ears and a tail, then you go full wolf during a full moon. I’m going to be stuck with a fish tail any time a drop of water hits me.” 

 

Rich rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You also forgot my teeth. I’ll have fangs.” 

 

Michael laughed and they all looked at him. “Not to complain, but I’ll have wings, a tail, weird ears, horns, paws, fangs, and I’ll be obsessed with little things. Jeremy already helps me not hoard things and not steal shiny objects I see around.” 

 

Rich shrugged. “That sucks.” Rich glanced at Jeremy to see him staring dreamily at Michael. “AWWE JEREMY IS IN LOVE!” Jeremy snapped out of it and blushed. “What? Uh, what were we talking about?” Jake and rich were laughing while Michael blushed. Michael awkwardly chuckled. “Jeremy, want to get ice cream later today? Our favorite place.” Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, always do.” 

 

Jake and rich stopped laughing, then they all went back to talking about what they have been doing. “At least you guys don’t have to deal with public school. It’s terrible. I mean I have Christine and Jenna, but other than them it really sucks. Most of us know we aren’t going to be able to change the world so we are just stuck doing useless work and wondering when class is over.” Jeremy said as he looked down. The boys were left shocked. “Jeremy, is that what highschool is like?” Michael asked, looking at him. Jeremy slowly nodded. Rich got a text and looked at it. “Christine got her powers!” They all ran over to rich to find out what they were. Jeremy left the snack bar so he could read Rich’s phone.  

 

 **Cooltheatrekid** I got my powers! I can see visions of what people are doin, how they are feeling, and more when I touch them! 

 

“Like mantis from guardians of the galaxy!” Jeremy randomly exclaimed. Rich began typing. 

 

 **Shortbutstrong** Jeremy is comparing you to some nerd thing Chris! 

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes and went back into the snack bar. “Hey, marvel is cool. Now that Disney has taken it over it’s gotten so much better.” Michael said. Jake slowly nodded and rich looked at them. “Nerds!” They all laughed. 

 

* * *

 

The day came to an end and Jeremy texted his dad saying he was going to go get icecream with Michael. 

 

Jeremy smiled as he got into the car, the faint smell of weed and the terrible tree air fresheners. He smiled, he loved this car and all the moments spent in it. 

 

“Christine and I have been going to this icecream place because I missed it. I have been wanting to go with you for a while.” 

 

Michael was starting the car. He smiled and nodded. It was always about Christine. Jeremy had gone on a date with Christine during the school year and no one knew anything about it after. “How was that date with Christine?”

 

|  _Jeremy was in Christine’s car. They were heading to a fancy restaurant since Jeremy had never been to one and might not ever go to one. He tried to wear something nice, but it almost showed that he was human. He was wearing a button up shirt, dress pants, and converse. Usually a human would be wearing jeans, so he was a bit different. Christine was wearing a nice dress and heals, she promised to protect him if anything happened. As they walked in and to the table Jeremy got stared at, which was a bit scary. They sat down, ordered drinks, then look at the menu. They talked and ate some. It was actually really good. Jeremy began to realize something, he loved Michael, not Christine. He just admired her. So he told her and Christine nodded. “I like Jenna, I only said yes so you could have a chance because you are, y’know,” she leaned in and whispered, “human.”_ |

 

Jeremy froze for a second. “I ended up not liking her and she only took me out because I’m human.” He stopped smiling. “I do like someone else who treats me better as friends.” 

 

Michael stop smiling and nodded as he began driving. “That’s tough and kind of a mean thing to say.” Jeremy nodded, then they began talking about apocalypse of the damned. 

 

They sat there with icecream enjoying eachothers presence. Michael was the first to spoke up. “So, um, I’m supposed to be going through, changes and I want you to be there. Basically when it starts you are to come over and be there with me. 

 

Jermey nodded. “I’m cool with that. As long as I get to hang out with you.” 

 

Michael looked down, then looked at Jeremy. “I need to tell you something. I have a crush on you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers.


	3. Chapter 3

   Jeremy looked at Michael. He was a bit taken back about the random confession, then he was overcome with guilt and confusion. “I-I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but I’m dating Jake. We wanted to keep it low key since people don’t usually like when, you know, people like me date people like him.” 

 

  Michael took a deep breath and did his best to laugh it off. “No, no, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have said anything. Congrats on you and Jake.” Then Michael felt something inside him change. 

 

  He could no longer keep his cool. 

_“The first sign of a real change going on in our universe is emotions. Emotions that play big events in our life will make or break a person who starts to mutate.”_

 

 Michael stared at Jeremy, he stood up, his hands clenched by his sides. “You know what. Walk home. Fuck you, Jeremiah. Fuck you and your perfect boyfriend.” He walked out and Jeremy sat there frozen, then tears began to form. That’s when he called Jake. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter because I think I’m going to do short ones until big events happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to try posting a chapter a week but who knows.


End file.
